


X-Days

by Zaynie



Category: One Direction (Band), x-factor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynie/pseuds/Zaynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has been the founder of Malik Industries, the biggest music company in America. Signing all the biggest artist. Living the life, until one day, he was offered a job as a judge for the X-Factor. He was worst than Simon, saying no to EVERYONE, until one little lad came on, and practically changed his life. Young Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Zayn's Point of View)**

  
  
"Hello, is this Mr.Malik?" A voice spoke though the phone.  
  
"Yes, and who might you be, if I may ask."   
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Malik. It's Syco, we want to offer you a job as one of the judges for this years X-Factor competion. Would you like to take it?"   
  
Woah, this is big. Zayn never thought he would ever of been offered a judge position, even though he has always wanted to be a judge on there. With Simon, and Cheryl.   
  
"Um, yes. Sure why not. Just send over what I have to do, and where to go." Zayn finally spoke up.  
  
"Alright, thank you for accepting, we will have someone contact you later on. The adutitions start in three days, is that fine?"   
  
"Yeah, yes. That's perfect."  
  
"Great! We'll talk later. Good bye Mr.Malik."   
  
The voice finally hung up, and I sat down in the chair, and let out a large bellowing sigh. I'm going to be a judge on the X-Factor in a few days. This is big, like really big.I leaned in and picked up the phone, and dialed *82. "Hello? Zayn?"   
  
"Yeah, hey David. I want you to take the rest of the year off with full pay." There was silence on the other end.   
  
"For what? Why?"   
  
"I was just offered a judge postion on the X-Factor, so I won't need your assassitance around here no more for now. Unless you want to come in?"   
  
"No no, thanks Mr.Mali-"  
  
"Please just call me Zayn, I'm not your boss no more." I started chucking, and I hung up the phone.

  
 ~~ _* * * * * *_~~

  
Today is the big day, today I will be changing peoples lives for the good, or worst. This is so much pressure. But I'll get though it, hopefully.   
  
Contestant after contestant. I feel like I said no to everyone that came on stage, even Simon said yes a few times. I was called out once;

 

  
**-** **Flashback** **.-**

 

 _Me and Cheryl are talking amoung ourselves, about the person who just came on, Alex was his name. She was asking why I had been saying no all this time. I replied because 'I don't really see anything promising in any of these contestants.' She understood, but I am the CEO/Founder of Malik Inderstries, leading music production company in America. The crowd starting clapping, as this young woman walked on stage._  
  
 _"Hello, what's your name." I asked her._  
  
 _"Sheila, Sheila Desu" She replied, cockly. Sounding like she dislikes me, already and I haven't even done anything yet._  
  
 _"Hello Sheila, where are you from?"_  
  
 _"I'm from Tronto, Canada." Scattered, loud appluse was happening thoughout the crowd._  
  
 _"Wow! All the way from Canada, what brings you here?" Louis speaks up. Fucking, stealing my thunder._  
  
 _"I moved here for college. But then I was pursaded to adutiton, so here I am." She said sending him a smile, and she gave one to every other judge but turned into a scowl when our eyes met._  
  
 _"What what are you going to sing for us today." Simon spoke up._  
  
 _"I'm going to sing 'Turn my Swag On.''_  
  
 _"Alright, off you go."_  
  
 _She looked over to the stage on the side, which signaled the man to start playing the music. It started playing, and she reminded me, of Cher Lloyd. She sings like her, has her attitude. This has got to be a joke. Her voice is cracking, and its just a bad adutition. I look around at the other judges, and they are smiling, and clapping. She looks at me when she sings, 'you think this song is about you, don't you?' I smirk at her cockness, and look away. She finishes singing, and Louis goes first. He said yes, same with Simon and Cheryl. My turn, great..._  
  
 _"Honestly? It was probally one of the worst adutitions today. You remind me of Cher Lloyd, you look like she did, sounded like her, even used her same song choice. It copied. I didn't like it, well you have a great voice, but I just didn't like it."_  
  
 _"You were the one judge I didn't want to speak too, you said no to everyone, crushing their dreams. What do you get out of it, you already got everything you can have. So why are you here crushing their dreams. You don't deserve too." The crowd was cheering in agreement._  
  
 _"Well, I-"_  
  
 _"No, don't speak you muslim prick, you don't deserve to crush their dreams, why don't you go back to where you came from, and go kill yourself, you arrgoant dick." She spat at me, interuptting me. Did- Did she just say that._  
  
 _"Hey!"_  
 _"Woah, that was uncalled for."_  
 _"Security!"_  
  
 _The other judges yelled in unison, while the crowd became dead silent._  
  
 _"Fuck you, you muslim prick."_  
  
 _I had enough, I got up and walked off the table, and went backstage, Cheryl tried stopping me, but I ignored her, and kept walking, I look back and Cheryl starts talking again._  
  
 _"You realise you would of still made it though, that was until you said all those hurtful and racist things to him. He is a nice, loving man. Have fun in jail you rotten brat." Cheryl spat into the microphone, with the crowd cheering in her response, and Simon started laughing. I was still walking, and I headed backstage, Sheila was already being tooken away, and the show had been cut to commerical quickly, as soon as it was cut, it was back. I overheard the announceer, and he said "Well, Zayn isn't back yet, we are working hard on getting him back, but until then, you will still need at least three yes' to get though, so lets begin!" and the crowd was cheering again._  
  
 _I took a seat in an empty room, and before I knew it, tears had came rolling down my face. I wiped them away quickly, and burried my face in my hands. That was, until I was interuptted by someone clearing their throat._  
  
 _"Um, hello Zayn.." Someone spoke, softly._  
  
 _"Nevermind, I shouldn't of came." His voice is still soft, calming, he started walking out of the room but before he got out, I grabbed his arm._  
  
 _"Wait.. W-Why are you here?" I finally spoke up between sobs. My voice hoase._  
  
 _"I, um saw you.. come in here, so I thought I would try to cheer you up.. bu-" His voice is still soft, but there is a little bit of emotion in it._  
  
 _"It's fine, come, sit." I wiped the tears from my face, and cleared my throat._  
  
 _"My name's Liam Payne.." Liam, it suits him well. He has a nice, broad build, kind eyes, a buzz cut._  
  
 _"I-" And I'm being interupted, whats with everyone doing that._  
  
 _"What that bitch said isn't true. I can't believe she even said that. You are nice, successful man, who knows his way around the music inderstry, owning the most successful music company in America, you know what they are looking for, she is just a dumb jealous, fake cunt, who doesn't know how to be successful." Liam said. God, him just sitting here cheered me up, but hearing him say that, just made me feel 300x times better. I can't help but to start to laugh._  
  
 _"Thanks. Thank you Liam, that made me feel so much better..." I trailed off, looking to his shirt. He has a sticker with numbers on it. I reach my hand up to it, "Should you be waiting?" I said._  
  
 _"Yeah, but I kind of wanted your opinion, what good is it, if you aren't there." he joked. "Come on, lets go back." Liam said, standing up, reaching his head out. I smiled and grabbed his hand, helping me up._  
 _I walked backstage, and no one was up, it was about to go to commerical. Liam stayed behind, and I walked off stage, and walked around and started my way back to the judges table. The crowd began cheering wildly, and the announcer's voice boomed in the speakers._  
  
 _"We will be back after this, but guess who joined back! That's right Zayn will be back in the judges table."_  
  
 _They cut to commerical, and I finally took my seat. Now being bombarded with some of the security, questions coming from everyone. I stood up, and spoke up. "I'm fine, please lets not talk about it." I look to Cheryl "You. Thank you. For what you said to that bitch." She stood up and gave me a big ol' hug, not to be occopanied by a camera in front of us. "And were back." I tuned him out, setting my head on the table for a moment. "up next is young Liam Payne." Those words snapped me out of my own thoughts, and my head shot up as quickly as it could, almost giving me a whiplash. The other judges gave me confused looks, but was interuptted by an eruption of cheering as Liam took the middle of the stage._  
  
 _"Hello Liam." I spoke into the mic_.   
  
  
**\--** **Flashback ended** **\--**  
  


 

"Hello Liam." I spoke into the mic. Sending him a smile.   
  
"Hello Zayn, Simon, Louis, Cheryl."  
  
"Where are you from Liam?" I questioned, as I did every other contestant, even though I personally wanted to know.  
  
"I'm from wolverhamton." He smiled into the microphone, after hearing all the cheering.  
  
"And what will you be singing today?"   
  
"I'm going to be singing, My Own Worst Enemey. By Lit." Ooh, yay, one of my favorites.  
  
"Big song. Okay good luck to you." I spoke.  
  
"Thank you.."   
  
The music started playing, and Simon looked displeased. Same as Louis. I happened to be smiling, and bobbing my head though out the entire proformance. Cheryl looked to me, and nudged my side. I took myself, and brought my mouth to her ears.  
  
"He's the one who found me, and pruaded me to come back. Plus I think he is really cute.."   
"Get it Malik!!." She whispered back.   
"But don't let his looks and what he did influence your choice." She spoke . "I know." I smiled and looked away, as he finished his song.   
  
Louis, Simon, and Cheryl all gave him a big ol' yes. My turn.  
  
"Ah yes, Liam. Young young Liam." I paused for a moment, as the entire room fell to a dead stop. "This, was by far one of the best proformances I've ever heard. I litterally felt like I was at a concert of an unknown artist, just coming back from a long sleep. You have star quality, and your voice is just amazing. You deserve this." The crowd is cheering so loudly, with Simon gapping at me.   
  
"You deserve it when I say this. You got four yes's and your going to the next round!" He is now so happy saying thank you, walking off stage.   
  
"Wow, your first yes, do you really see something in Liam?" Simon asked me. I smiled at him, looked back to the crowd, "yes, Simon, I do."   
  
  
  
Later on, more and more contestants came though, got very boring, but I ended up saying yes to two other people. And No's to the rest of them. Some didn't make it, some did. But I just can't get Liam out of my head. The words he said to me, to make me feel better, his voice, his smile. Oh god, his smile. 

  
_~~* * * * * * * * * * ~~ _

  
Finally this day is over, and I don't got to hear no one else sing. That is for the night. All the contestants went home, and I walked back stage, to start out to the parking lot, grabbing my bag. To come to my bag, I hear my cell-phone ringing. I pulled out of the front pocket to see the caller ID, it was Doniya.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Zaynie!!" Doniya said excitiedly.  
  
"Hey, did you watch today?"   
  
"Yeah, that cunt shouldn't of said those things to you, I hope she rots in jail, like Cheryl said!!"   
  
I started laughing thought the line, making my way to the parking lot.  
  
"So you said yes to Liam? Yay!! You know, I am the one who prusaded him to go on the show."   
  
I stopped in my tracks.   
  
"Yo- You what? You know him?"   
  
"Don't think I didn't see you make heart eyes at Liam."   
  
"Wh- I didn't!" I started walking again, just to be stopped again.   
  
"Li- Liam?" I spoke, and Doniya started repeating his name in a question though the phone.   
  
"H- Hello Zayn."   
  
"HEY LIAM!!!! IT'S DONIYA" She screamed though the phone, he smiled.   
  
"So, um, I wanted to ask you something." He spoke while Doniya is yelling though the phone still. "Hey D, I'll talk to you when I come home. Tell mum I'll be there." I said hanging up without hearing her reply.    
  
"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

(Zayn's Point of View.)

"So, um, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sure."

"I um, never mind. It's stupid. Have a good night." He started walking off.

"So you are just going to come find me, talk me into going back to the judges table. Then blow me away, and then when it is all over, you wait for me to come out, and say you wanted to ask me something, then just say nevermind? Yeah right, now spill it. Plus not to mention you have my sister freaking the fuck out." He chuckles at the last part.

"I wanted to know if you liked my performance, but then I realised that you said yes to me, so.. It was stupid of me to try and ask." 

He trailed off, I couldn't take it. 

"Hey, do you want to come over to my parents house, Doniya will love to hangout with you again, and that can give us time to erm, hang out and stuff.. " I took my head and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Wow, already taking me to meet your parents, do I even get a date first?" He joke, and my eyes widen.

"No I.. I - I mean t- Just for dinner. Or don't co- come. It's fine." Words keep stumbling out of my mouth. 

"I am just teasing, sure I would love too, plus, I sort of blew the plans I had with Doniya today, and came here." I laugh. 

"Come on, my car is right there." It was the 2001 Jeep from America. It wasn't like other cars here in the UK, it was a left side driver. Liam walked over to the driver side, and looked confused, then took noticed I work in America, so he walked over to the other side. 

We are on the road, and the radio is playing, when a small news bulletin comes on.

"Hey David did you hear about what happened at the X-Factor auditions today?" 

"Yeah man, that wasn't cool of that -bleep-." Hey wait I know that voice. It's David! My assistant! I turned it up, and started to dial my phone. 

"Okay you are on air 104.kiss." David said though the radio. 

"So I don't get a hello from my wonderful assistant Davy." I teased though the phone, and I just called David, Davy on national radio. Liam looked at me for a moment, and started laughing.

"Hey Zaynie!! How was the auditions? Oh, can't have personal phone calls, boss says so, see you later." He hung up and me and Liam started laughing harder, I started swerving into the medium and got back on the road again.

\----

We arrived at my mums house, I had texted her that Liam was coming by, and she had gotten another plate out for dinner. Doniya had called me, and I told Liam to be quiet and she was begging to know who was coming by. I kept saying it was a surprise. I had Liam ploy text her, saying he was sorry about today, and she sent him a text asking if he was with Zayn, and he lied. 

I get out and tell Liam to stay in the car, I walked up to the door, and knocked, to be greeted by a happy Doniya. 

"Wheres your guest?" 

"HE is in the car, go get him tiger. It's a present." I said and she squealed, and ran off.

"Hey Z" Safaa greeted me. 

I picked her up, and twirled her around in my hands. I missed them all. Wayiha came out of my room, and was complaining about why Doniya was yelling, but she stood in shock of seeing me, and ran to me, hugging me. I missed these girls, I missed mum. "Mum?" I yelled. "In the kitchen" she yelled back. I still didn't move. "You were so rough of the contestants today." Wayiha said, while she was frozen by the loud shriek of Doniya from outside. I started laughing, and I still had Safaa in my hands, and I walked ot the kitchen. "Smell good mummy, can't wait." I said softly, Safaa draped her arm around my neck, and she got cozy. "Wheres Liam?" She said, but was interrupted by a screaming banshee. 

"YOU ASSHOLE, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT WAS LIAM." Doniya screamed at me, but I shushed her, and pointed to Safaa, she was falling asleep in my arms, and she covered her mouth, also being glared at by mum. Liam walked into the kitchen, and mum put down her spoon, and walked over to him. "Hello Liam dear, I'm Trisha. This is my stupid family." she motioned to everyone in the room, while we all grinned. His eyes stopped on my, looking at me. Mum smiled and walked back to the food on the stove. I was singing down to Safaa, and cradling her in my arms. Doniya pushed me, Liam and Safaa in my hands, into the living room and sat us down in it. She made me and Liam share the Love seat, while she took the entire couch to herself. But I sat Safaa on it, so she can lay down with Doniya. 

Liam was explaining to Doniya on how he helped me get back to the table, and how he was nervous to preform, but before he got farther, a call from the kitchen saying Dinner was ready interrupted him. People just love interrupting me and him don't they? I chuckled to myself in my mind, and got up, and woke up Safaa, and bangs on Wahiyas' door. We all made our way to the dining room table, and I motioned Liam to sit down, and I was going to make his plate. He smiled and took his seat calmly. 

I made his plate of food, and brought it to him, and I had my plate in hand, and the others were still getting theirs together. I set it down in front of him, and he said thank you. 

"Don't, no need to say thanks. You don't need too. You've done enough." I sent him my biggest smile I ever put on my face, 

"Not just for dinner, just for everything, just for existing, because if you weren't alive right now, I would of never of gotten to be pursued by you to fulfill my dream, which is to be a singer. I've wanted to do this, but I quit and never had the motivation to do so, until I found out about you. I just.. there is so many things I want to say, but the main one is thank you." He was looked down at his food, and stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken. "Don't say anything to me." I paused for a moment. "Wait. That came out wrong.." He cut me off. "It's fine, I know what you mean." 

Dinner was over, and after all the moments of Mum and Doniya embarrassing me in front of Liam, made him smile loads, and me so embarrassed. "Okay Liam we are going to my old room. Away from these embarrassments I call my family." 

"Hey!" Safaa yelled in response.

"Besides you baby doll, you're my favorite. you can come too." I said, and she hopped out of her seat, and I picked her up, and Liam made a funny face to her making her laugh. Liam went ahead, and I stopped because I heard Doniya say something. 

'I think they would be a perfect couple.' and my mum agreed. And I looked back and they were "eating" I ignored it, and kept walking. 

We got in my room, and set Safaa on my bed. She was sitting with Liam. She stuck out her hand across Liam's and he closed the gap in it, and kissed her hand. 

"Liam, I want to ask you something.." 

He looked up to me. "Yeah?" 

"Um.." I stopped in mid-sentence. "Zaynieboo hurry, i wanna hear this before i fall asleep." Liam laughed, at the name she gave me. I stuck my togune out at her, and Liam sheilded her eyes, in protection, like I was going to blind her or something. 

"Um, do you think we can maybe do this again?" I looked to my feet. He stood up, and walked over to me. "Sure, I'd love too, but only after the cometion, I don't want to make you feel like you got to put me though, I am not a fan of favortisum." I understand that. "Okay." He walked back over to Safaa, only to start tickleing her. "I'll be right back, I am going to talk to Doniya." He said okay and he was playing with Safaa still. 

I knocked on D's door, and opened it. "Hey Zee." I walked to the other side of the room, after closing the door. "I think I just asked Liam out.." I spoke quickly. I look at her, and she was grinning from head to toe. "I knew it!" She started cheering, and opening the door. "MUM YOU OWE ME 20 QUID." I looked to her disappointedly. "What?" She rubbed it off. "This is bad D.." 

"How is it bad? You're 20, he's 19. You are a successful music producer, Liam is a fanTASTIC singer, you even said so yourself. You look at him like you are madly in love with him, and when you aren't looking, he is doing the same, and I don't know if you notice it, but he looks like he likes you. How is it bad."

"I got to get back to him, and take him home. We'll talk later"I said leaving her room.

I walked back to my room, and Safaa and Liam were talking softly, with the door closed. 

"ZeZe likes youuu" safaa said. "he's neva broguht a boy home. always ladys, ugly and mean ones too."

"me and zayn aren't together lil saf." he said softly, but his voice was different.

"i know, but he likes you. And you like him too, but I wouldn't try anything this quickly. It may jeopardize things between you two. I advise you to wait until you win the competition." 

Wow she is smart.

"Woah, I didn't know you could be so wise, and know all those words, wow. I'm impressed, but I know I wouldn't do anything to influence Zayn's opinion on me. "

"Good! Now since we are speaking about the future and all, maybe one day I will see you in a tux, marrying Zaynieboo!" I start choking at the sound of that, and the door rushed open. Liam started laughing, and sat on the bed. "We knew you were listening." Safaa said grinningly. "Sorry, but that wont happen, your brother is SUCH a loser and shouldn't even be seen with me." he said cocky. "Oh please, whos the one who made and owns Malik Ind. I don't see Payne Ind. now do I." I said wiggling my eyebrows. "Accept your defeat young Payne. You deserve too, since you set me up." Doniya called from the doorway. "Oh sod off Maliks! Except you." gesturing to Safaa. But as soon as he let down his guard, she slapped him. Me and D looked to each other and laugh. "No bad words Leeyum. Or you will sit in the corner. I made Zaynieboo sit there last time he came here." He looked to where he was pointing and it was in a corner, then up to me. "Is true. she has more power over all of us than mum. She even has power over mum." I say. "Okay come on Liam, say bye we got to get you home." He nods, and Safaa stands up and gives him a big ol' hug. But stopped to whisper something in his ear. He smiled bigly, and she said don't tell no one. Doniya walked up, and pulled Safaa off, and gave him a small hug, and we all walked out of my room. 

\--- 

The car drive home was nice, calming. That was until we stopped to get gas, and just so happened to be horded with paps. I was hearing questions like; 

"Is he your new toy?"  
"Are you and Mr. Liam Payne dating?"  
"How are you feeling now that Sheila Desu is not in jail?" I froze at that question but ignored them

I finally got in the car, and drove away, but without Liam rolling down his window, and yelling. "Fucking paps, get a proper job you dicks." I laughed, and he asked me if it always is like this, and I agreed. It sucks. "They ask the meanest things. They were asking if we were dating, or if you were my new boy toy.." I looked down at the road with a tear falling from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away before he could see it. "Don't worry about it. It shouldn't phase you, since we aren't dating." I agreed, mentally. It shouldn't but it is just a low blow for everything. The press thinks anyone your with is someone new who your dating and it pisses me off. 

We got to his house, and I walked him to the door. "Thanks for dinner, it was great. And I love your family, they are nothing compared to mine." He paused. "Want to meet my sisters? Ever since I told them I was going on X-Factor, they sort of want to meet you." I wouldn't mind. "Sure." 

"Mum? you home? I have someone you should meet." He yells, and a young lady in an apron comes into the room. Her expression from chill goes straight to happy seeing whos here. Me. 

"Ruth! Nic! come in here." she calls. I start smiling, as I see all their reactions. "Okay spill it Malik. What did he do to get you here?" I started laughing crazily, while he hides himself. I got on one knee, and said "He proposed....." I stopped. Showing them a ring on my finger. "NO I DIDN'T LIAR!" I can't help but to laugh harder, I am now on the floor. "I'm kidding, he just asked." The girls started play hitting me. Saying 'liar' and one even said, 'man your worst than us.' 

"Well I got to go, I'll see you at bootcamp Liam." Everyone in the room dropped dead quiet. "LIAM!" His mom screeched. "What?" He said lowly. "WHY DID- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US." She yelled, then started laughing. "Well I thought it would of been known, since you know. A Judge is in your house..." Their eyes widen. I waved to them. "Hi, Judge Malik here." I said, when Ruth came running on me, tackling me. Liam started laughing and Nic yelled out. "Hurry grab his legs Li, we gonna make him make you win." Wow. that.. That's mean. "That's rude, you don't need too.. I think he will win without my help. He is great. But I need to go back home. I promised my little sister. LET ME GO." They let go, and we exchanged goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, you guys must hate me for updating this sooooooooooooo late...  
> I've just been really busy.. ):

**(Zayn's Point of View)**  
  
I departed from the Payne's house after hearing all the yelling about Liam getting though. I hopped into my car and drove back hom- parents house. Not just to be greeted by a happy Doniya, but a sassy Waliyha.  
  
"So whens the first date, well you've already met each others parents, lets just skip the date and move onto the wedding." Doniya has the biggest grin on her face. Before Zayn can even say anything, a flash of light came from the window. It was a pap. As Zayn got up to close the curtain, his mum walked to the front door, with a fake shotgun. She points it to the pap, and he looks like he shitted his pants. "Come here again, and I will shoot you. Be sure to warn all your bloody friends. We don't take kind of your fucking people." She spits slamming the door shut before they can get a picture and embarass Zayn.  
  
"Fucking always coming here. It pisses me off. We need a fence and some guard dogs." Trica mutters to herself. "Well, we can work on that when I come back tomorrow." I say in reply to her, her face lights up so brightly. "Bu- but we don't want to take money from you." Doniya replies for her. "It's fine, it will cost about 1000 pounds, thats it. I make more than that in one pay check from the X-Factor judging, not to mention all my successful singers and dancer in America, and all over the world really. It's no big deal, when ever you all need something, a car, a new house, a plane I don't care what it is, come to me and don't be scared. The most I can do is say no." I honestly speak the truth, I care so much about them, and they've done everything for me to get to where I am today, without them I'd be nothing. "Thanks Zayn.. Really. I mean, not everyday your son grows up to be one of the most successful person in the world, not to mention a judge on X-Factor, I really appriciate it." Trica says softly.  
  
"Oh! I forgot. Tomorrow, after I get back from adutitons, we are going shopping, because on Friday we are all going to a movie premiere, for one of my artist, you guys remember Little Mix? There is a premiere in London, and I got to make an apperence, and since I've been in America for so long, I thought I should bring you. You can meet some of your idols and such, it'll be fun." I say before walking up to Safaa's room. I hear them say okay and they all go their sepreate ways.  
  
"Saf?" As I lay a quiet knock on the door. "Z? Come read to me like you use too." How can anyone say no to her. "Okay babydoll, what do you want me to read?" Safaa pulls out a book from her pillow, and I take it into my hands, and read it to her, as she falls slowly asleep, she wraps her hand around mine, and I just die inside, I'm really tired, so I'll just sleep in this chair, not even going to head home. I set an alarm on my phone to get up so I don't oversleep, and fall slowly asleep.  
  
 **(Liam's Point of View)**  
  
"Let me go!" Zayn yells, as my stupid sisters let him go, we all said bye, and he left. Waving back at me, I shut the door and to be greeted by ten thousand questions about my adutiton.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ruth asks, and I just hold my hand up, making everyone quiet, and I turn on the television and put on todays X-Factor show. It was re-running so yay, less work.  
  
"Oh fuck, this bitch..." I speak, voice filling the house, as Sheila's adutiton comes on, they all get into it, until they find out what happened.  
  
"That is fucking rubbish! What a bitch!" Nic yells at the tele. They saw Zayn walk off, and they all stood in silence. "Welcome back from the small break, and guess whos back! That's right Zayn is back! Now you still need three yes's so lets get to it. Up next is Liam Payne!" Dermot announces, and they all get hyper waiting for me to walk out.  
  
 **-flash back-**  
  
 _"Just walk towards the X in the middle." the stage manager says. I nod my head in agreement, and do as he tells me too, not even before I can say hello, Zayn looks to me and says "Hi Liam." I go on, greeting the others._  
  
 _"Hello Zayn, Simon, Louis, Cheryl."_  
  
 _"Where are you from Liam?" He sounds like he truely wants to know._  
  
 _"I'm from wolverhamton." After I stopped, everyone started cheering, and I go and smile into the microphone._  
  
 _"And what will you be singing today?"_  
  
 _"I'm going to be_ _singing_ , _My Own Worst Enemey. By Lit._ "  
  
" _Big_ _song_. _Okay good luck to you._ "  
  
 _"Thank you._."  
  
 _I looked over to Dermot and he started the music, and I started to sing, only to see Zayn lean into Cheryl and they whispered to each other. Cheryl like elbowed Zayn. I mentally laughed and just went on singing. I ended singing, and everyone in the room was on their feet clapping. Even the judges were standing, it was an amazing sight._  
  
 _"Liam, that was amazing, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Simon asks. "Never mind don't answer that, you were fantasic."_  
 _"That was a great first adutiton, you have a great voice, and you got everyone on their feet, you deserved too, it was amazing._ " Louis puts in.  
 _"That was great, you got a beautiful voice" Cheryl says._  
 _Zayn doesn't say anything except "We are going to vote now." Zayn says it with a very dull attutide. Cheryl leans in and whsipers at him, and then just glares at him when they pull apart._  
  
 _"Liam, that was great, it's a yes for me." Simon._  
 _"I can't want to see more of you, yes." Louis_  
 _"You have a great voice, it would be a shame to send you home, yes." Cheryl._  
  
 _My mind is going everyone, I'm through! Now what is Zayn going to say... He's the only one I really cared for an opinion from._  
  
 _Zayn stays quiet for about a minute, with everyone in a dead-hault. The other judges look at him, but says nothing._  
  
 _"Ah yes, Liam. Young young Liam." My chest is heaving. "This, was by far one of the best proformances I've ever heard. I litterally felt like I was at a concert of an unknown artist, just coming back from a long sleep. You have star quality, and your voice is just amazing. You deserve this. Honestly, I would personally be a fool, and would regret it if I didn't send you though." He stops._  
  
 _"You have four yes' " I jump up in excitement, and everyone else in the room erupts in cheers. I go to walk off stage, and you can hear the conversation between Simon and Zayn._  
  
 _"Wow, your first yes, do you really see something in him Zayn?" Simon asks. "Yeah, I do Simon."_  
  
 **-end flashback-**  
  
"Liam? LIAM!" Ruth is in front of me, yelling. "What?" I ask inncoently. "You just like dropped dead, staring at the wall." Nic speaks up. "Oh sorry," I rub the back of my neck. "Anyways, your adutiton was bloody fantasic!" My mum exclaims.  
  
"Sorry, I got a really bad headache, I'm going to go lay down." Everyones mood dropped instantly, "sorry.. " I apoligise. "No no, it's fine, go get some rest, you had a big day today, we are very proud of you." I get up and walk to my bed room, collasping on my bed, pulling out my phone, and open Facebook.  
  
 _(99+) Nofications,_ Holy shit. I go to my Facebook wall, and see so many congratulations on my preformance.  
  
 _(2) Friend Request._ I wonder who is adding me. I click it, and I see two people I recoginze. Zayn Malik, and Cheryl Cole. Why are they adding me on Facebook? Out of anything, why this? I accept both of them, and in about 3 minutes I get a message.  
  
 **Cheryl Cole:** Congrats on getting though. i added u upon zayns request. y id ont know. so anyeays hello and congrats :P  
  
Oh. Zayn had her add me? Weird.  
  
I close out of Facebook, and open Twitter. I press my profile and see that I now have 100k+ people following me on Twitter. What the bloody fuck is happening to me. I laugh to myself, and turn off my phone, and drift to sleep.  
  
\- - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got so tired today, so it isnt long, but I will be doing this more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why this one is in third person, but it just happened.

Louis just so happened to be watching a re-run X-Factor that day. The bitc- Sheila, what she said to Zayn wasn't called for, yeah Zayn may of just said no, but that doesn't mean he crushes peoples dreams. In-fact, he creates them. Maybe not off of X-Factor, but it is hard for him to find someone, or a group he really likes, and thinks is going to be big. All his artist are big, and none are unsuccessful. They aren't pressured into anything. They aren't made to do something, or hide an aspect of themselves. That is one thing that makes the Zayn more successful. If the fans don't accept something about that said artist, it's not a problem. Zayn thinks, why hide something of yourself, you aren't being true to you, so you definitely aren't being true to your fans. It actually makes sense if you think about it.  
  
That is what makes White Lotus so great. They are themselves, and have loads of fans. It is what makes Little Mix successful, what makes 5 Seconds of Summer so successful, because Zayn doesn't pressure anyone into anything. If they don't want to go to a certain country for tour, they tell him. If they don't like a song, but like a different one, they tell him. It's just mostly not just making the fans happy, but also themselves happy.  
  
"Lou, are you ready? Niall says we're meeting someone today." Harry calls from the kitchen. Harry, Louis, and Niall are in the band White Lotus, they were founded by one of Zayn's assistants, well the assistant was listening to them on YouTube, and Zayn had heard it, so he called him into the room and asked who he was listening too, David, was the assistant, he told him that it was a band named White Lotus, and we all suppose he went home that night and looked them up. For sure, Zayn had called someone to get a hold of them, and ever since then, they've been signed to Malik Co.  
  
"Yeah, almost give me another minute." Louis calls out from his room. Even though Louis wasn't no where near ready, he just hoped out of his bed, listening to someone named Liam _Pain_ sing. Or is it Payne? Louis shrugs, and just puts on his clothes and does his hair and walks out the room.  
  
"Hey Harry, wheres Niall?" He asked. "Um, said he was going to call up the car, he left after that. Oh, he told me to tell you to bring a jacket or something, it's going to be cold tonight." Louis groans, but he walks back into his room and grabs a coat, it doesn't matter which one but he just tugs it on anyways.  
  
"Come on, Ni said the cars waiting. Here take this, it'll be a long day." Harry says, handing him a bottle of water. "Thanks love." Louis grins. Harry smiles back, but then walks off. Louis' face turns into a scowl, and he sighs deeply. Not only is he in-love with his bestfriend, but his bestfriend doesn't even seem to care about it. He waits a moment, than starts walking, not wanting to be, how does Niall say it, oh, up his ass.  
  
They arrive at the car to be greeted by a happy Niall. "Hey guys, you ready. First we going to go pick up Li, then go shopping for something to wear, and go to Malik's Movie Premiere for Little Mix." Niall explains, they just nod along, but Harry ends up asking who Li is, but Niall ignores the question, and tells the driver where to go. Luckily Louis doesn't have the urge to sit next to Harry, so he just hops into the front seat, listening to what ever is on the radio while Niall and Harry giggle about things in the back. Louis just sighs to himself, and wishes this day would end already. He pulls out his phone, and goes onto Twitter. He notices he got about 8 million followers now. Last time he checked he had about 2 million, so he doesn't know what to say, so he types out a reply.   
  
wow guys thanks for following. sorry i havnt been on lately, things have been hapening, but now ill be on more. anyways # _asklouis_ gogogo  
  
Louis locks his phone, and will go back and check it in about five minutes. After five minutes, give or take a few extra, he opens Twitter again, and sees that _#asklouis_ is trending about number eight on Twitter, he just chuckles to himself, and goes though and answers some of the questions.  
  
 _@louis_tomlinson r u in love wit someone ?x_  
  
Louis doesn't know how to answer this question, but it sort of pops up a lot, but in different formats.  
  
 _@elena_tomson um i am with someone, but they are too oblivious to notice so maybe?_  
  
Louis goes down, and answers a few more, than shut off his phone as the car stops, and Niall jumping out. They are in front of a normal looking house, but there is a few pap's lurking around, but they just ignore them, as they don't seem interested in them all that much. They all walk up the steps, and knock on the door.  
  
A bloke with sort of short blond hair, broad shoulders, and a cute face answers the door. Louis seen him before. "Liam!" Niall exclaims as he jumps into his arms. "Hey Ni, come on in, you guys too." He says pointing to Harry and Louis. They all just walk inside, wiping their feet on the rug outside, not wanting to track mud in, even though they weren't in the grass to begin with. Habit he guesses.  
  
"So what's up Ni?" The gu- Liam asks. "Oh you forgot. Whatever, we are going to Zayn's premiere remember? I called you last night twat." Niall jokes. "Oh, but I bloody told you, I don't got nothing to wear, and it would be weird for me to go. People would start talking. You know, Zayn being a judge, me being a contestant, me showing up at his movie premiere." Liam finishes off. That is where Louis remembers him from. He was on the X-Factor, before they left. He guesses he got though because he wouldn't be a contestant if he didn't.  
  
"I know.. But to hell what people think. You're our guest, and I told you I'd buy you something. Now get your arse ready." Niall commands, but Liam nods after a moment, and walks away.   
  
"So he got though I'm guessing?" Louis asks. "Yeah, bloody brilliant that one, he was the first yes Zayn had said too. Even if he doesn't win, I think Zayn will sign him. If not, I am going to kill him." Niall says, as some lady walks into the room. "Karen!"   
  
"Niall? Is that you? Oh god, where the _fuck_  you been?" Karen? She yells at him. "You should of fucking called, you just become famous and don't ever call? What the fuck is wrong with you boy, I 'ought to ground you." She stops for a moment. "Nic, Ruth, Niall is here." She calls upstairs. "Um, guys." Niall whispers. "ya?"   
  
"Brace yourselves."   
  
"Niall Horan! How dare you!" One of the girls comes down the stairs and walks right up to Niall and slaps him softly in the face. "You just leave without saying bye? What kind of brother are you?!" She looks over to Louis and Harry. "Sorry but Niall here is a douche, and just leaves us hanging. Sorry, my name is Ruth, and that one coming down from the stairs is Nicola, but call her Nic." Louis doesn't say anything, but Harry greets them with a hello.   
  
"Sorry, but we don't really have time to chat, I'm taking Liam for the day." Niall explains. "But, I promise I'll be back, and we can talk as a family again, okay?" As much as the girls want to protest, they agree. Liam comes down a moment later, in different clothes, and tells Karen bye, and walks over to us. "Ready?" Niall asks.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." Liam trails off, eyes on Louis. "Alright, lets go." Niall says, walking out the door with Harry. Liam doesn't move, nor does Louis. Liam however does walk over to Louis, and says, "I understand, I may or may not follow you on Twitter, and I may or may not of seen you tweet about if your in love." He stops for a moment, and Louis' heart is starting to pace fast. "I seen the way you look at him, in your interviews and stuff. It's quite obvious, but no one else seems to see it, then again, I do the exact same to other people." Liam finishes. Louis starts to walk away, but Liam grabs his arm.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me.." And with that he starts walking. Some how, that cheers him up a bit, and runs up to Liam, putting an arm around him, and walked to the car.  
  
After about an hour of looking for something for Liam to wear to the premiere, he settles for a leather jacket blazer, and some black dress pants. It looks good on him actually, but some how, Niall convinced him to get a haircut. He use to look 16, but now he looks like he is 20. In the tux, he looks even more mature.  
  
"Damn Li, you look hot.." Niall says, grinning at him. "Do I? I don't know I don't think I like this hair." He confesses. "It looks great Liam, seriously." Louis speaks up for the first time. For some reason, everyones eyes were on him, than Harry and Niall busting into a fit of laugher. Liam sends him a silent hello, and they proceed with their shopping.  
  
Now that everyone seems to have their outfit, they stop at Liam's house to go get ready and such. They don't go back to their flat, because the premiere is about three minutes away from Liam's house. Aside from their flat. Liam was already ready, but he just made sure his hair was okay. Karen was the first one to see him, and she almost died just looking at him,  
  
"Look at my baby, you look so different! Gosh, your growing up so fast I can't keep up. Quit growing!" She exclaims bracing him in for a hug. Then it was Ruth. "Holy shit Li, you got hot." Karen glares at her, then almost yells at her for that type of language. Than it was Nicola, she didn't really say anything, except give him a huge hug. To Louis, it was a nice bonding experience, he sometime wishes that his family would be there for him like Liam's family is. But they don't believe in what Louis does as fit to survive with himself, so they disowned him. But according to Niall it is just the most stupidest thing that he has ever heard. But than he thinks about Louis' way of life and how it use to be, and it makes sense though.  
  
After everyone got dressed and ready, Karen insisted that everyone, including Ruth and Nic, got a picture together, why? Because she wants to be the first one with a picture of the new Liam. It's really sweet on how much this family cares about each other. Even after Niall left them with no goodbye, they still treat him like he never left in the first place. "Sorry, but we have to go, it starts in ten minutes." Niall jumps from the couch, and says good bye to Karen and his sisters, and so does everyone else.  
  
"Promise when I drop Li off, I'll stay for a bit, catch up with you all, okay?" Niall says. "We are holding you to that promise Niall, now go have fun. And watch out for our LiLi." Karen says, Liam making a sound of embarrassment. The girls and Harry start laughing, and Louis just walks out the door with Niall.  
  
Niall tells the driver where to go, while he gives gives Liam, Louis, and Harry their tickets. "Look guys," He is talking to Louis and Harry, Liam notices. "I know we don't particularly like Little Mix, but we need to be nice to them okay? No funny business, okay? We need to do this for Zayn. He really wants this to be successful, so no making fun of them or any bullshit like that." His eyes narrow to Louis, he knows he doesn't like them, because they are so stuck up, or that's what Louis says.  
  
"Fine, I'll fucking pretend to like them. But I will not talk to them." He says, voice cold and cut off. "Good, now we will be there in about a minute or so. Get ready. And Liam" His eyes meet his. "Be careful, don't say anything bad or curse in front of the cameras. And watch yourself, don't wander off or talk to anyone you don't know." Liam nods at him, and he just gives the three of them a big smile, and turns back to the front facing the road.  
  
Liam leans into Louis' ear, and whispers something. "It's okay, calm down, if anything stand by me. I'll deflect anything that you don't want to deal with. I may not know you so well, but if you don't like something just tell me." Louis can't help but smile at that, and he agrees as they arrive to the parking lot of the cinema.  
  
"Ready?" Niall asks, as camera flashes come though the windows. Liam gulps and says, "Yeah." The other two agree, and get out of the car, to only be greeted by loads of screaming fans, camera flashes, and paparazzi. Harry and Niall lean over to the side, and gives a little bit of autographs, and takes a few pictures, while Liam just sticks by Louis.   
  
"Liam, Liam, Liam." A few girls call out from the sides, and Liam looks to them and they start giggling. He doesn't know if he should just ignore them, or keep go over to them. He ends up doing the second option, he walks over to the two girls, and they wanted a picture. He takes their phone or camera, can't really tell which one it is, and takes a picture with them. As he gave the camera back, Harry calls for him, and Liam looks to the girls. "Sorry, I gotta go." And he walks away. He feels good, that at least some people know who he is, even though he only got into boot camp so far.  
  
Liam goes and takes about four other pictures and autographs, then the premiere starts, but just before it does, Liam spots Zayn. He's with his family. Niall and the lads walk over to him, and Liam follows behind them, lagging behind a bit. Trying to hide from Zayn.   
  
"Liam!" Doniya calls out, making everyone snap their heads behind Harry and Louis. Shit. Liam thinks to himself. "Hey D," He says stepping out from behind them.   
  
"Holy shit, what the fuck happened to you, you became hot." She exclaims, Zayn's eyes not leaving his. "Um, ask Ni." He says, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling. "You two know each other?" Zayn asks Niall. "No, we more than know each other, were _brothers_." Niall explains. Zayn's mouth drops, and hangs their for a moment or two. "So yo- Li- brothers? Shit never knew that." Zayn stumbles over his words, but finally gets it together.   
  
Safaa runs up to Liam's legs. "Leeyum!" she calls out. Now who the fuck can not talk to this sweetheart. Liam kneels down, to eye level with her. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" Safaa wraps her arms around Liam's neck, and Liam hugs her back. Actually he does more than that, and he picker her up into his arms, and swings her around in a circle, making her call out in excitement. "Wee! Again again!" She laughs, as he does it again. They both end up laughing, as Zayn walks away, to start the premiere.  
  
Zayn goes into this speech about how far Little Mix came along, and now they are joining him on stage. He says how proud he is of them, and all this other stuff. "Now, an exclusive performance, their new song, DNA!" The crowd is cheering, as they each grab a microphone, and the music starts playing, and Zayn walks off stage, rejoining his family. They sing really well, the song is catchy. It ends and the crowd as always is cheering.  
  
Safaa doesn't want to leave Liam's arms. She fell asleep in them after Little Mix started to sing. Guess it put her to sleep. Doniya walks over to her and coos. "Awe. You look like a father, how your cradling her and sh- stuff. She really likes you, you know. She wouldn't shut up after you left." She smirks. "Well pretty much everyone wouldn't stop talking about how sweet you were and stuff when you left. Shit, why couldn't they be like that when I first introduced you. " She laughs now, but then silences herself because of Safaa. Liam doesn't understand how she sleeps though all this cheering.  
  
Little Mix now joined everyone, about ten minutes before everyone goes in to watch the movie. Zayn has his arm around Perrie, and she is making love-eyes to him. Perrie whispers something to him, and he kisses her cheek. Perrie gets brave and kisses him softly. Something makes Liam's stomach turn. He turns to Trica, and asks if he can take Safaa, she agrees because she understands why. But just before he walks away, she grabs his arm. "It's okay, it will all turn out okay, but if anything just come to me." She sends him a smile, he wants to return it but he just can't.  
  
Liam now turns to Niall, and tells him something. "Sorry Ni, I'm so sorry, but I can't stay here no more. Bye, see you at home." Liam says, and he just walks away. Walking back down the red carpet to the parking lot. Niall calls out after him, but he just ignores it. The same girls that called him earlier calls him again, and he walks over to them, and gives him all a hug, and a few more pictures. "Sorry girls, I got to go." He says, and they all said goodbye, and he pulls out his phone and calls his mum.


End file.
